yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom
Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom is the first movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on the Atlantis Franchise. Summery Many moons ago, Equinelantis was the original kingdom of Equestria before Canterlot, But the great city sank down when a huge tidal wave crashed upon it. When Princess Yuna and her friends located a book called "The King's Journel" They emberk on a quest to find Equinelantis with some help of their folks, their friends, And more friends from Springfield, Oregon, Quahog, Rhode Island, Stoolbend and Langley Falls, Virginia, And 30th Century New York City. Plot Prologue/The Story of Equinelantis Many centuries ago back when Equestria was smaller, There was a great kingdom called Equinelantis. Where Emperor Lunarlight rules all of Equestria while his son, And single father, King Solar Flare resides with his 2 daughters: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Then soon, A war broke out in the great city so in order to save her daughters, King Solar Flare had to send them to a safer passage. Soon, The war had finally ended. But then, A flash of lightning strikes down in the ocean causing a huge tidal wave, And starts heading towards the city, Empress Moonbeam was then called uon by the City's sacride diamond and it made a shield around the city and it sank down. 2 years later, The greedy spanish pirate equines have a copy of the King's Journel, Looking for Equinelantis. But one of the crew is afraid, Claiming that there is a monster-like squid guarding the entrance. But the Captain threates to kill anyone if they speak about this monster. Soon, They were attacked by robotic tentacles draging the crew to their watery graves, Including the captain who then blows the ship up with a strike of lightning. Many years later/At the Golden Oak Library At the present at Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were busy studying on a item that they could use to find Equinelantis, "The King's Journel". A journel written by the King, That gives the exact directions to Equinelantis. Then, Twilight Sparkle walked in and asks what's troubling them. Later, They shared about Equinelantis and how their father lived. Hoping that they could find the orignal kingdom of Equestria and their father lived in the great. Then, They also share that they've been searching for The King's Journel so they could use it to find the city and hopefully their father too. At the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna and her friends were in thier favorite section of it when they came across a unquie book. Just as they were about to bring it to Gyro Gearloose, Scrooge McDuck is preparing his presentation to his friends on the lost continent of Equinelantis. He notes that he believes there is a power source that the Equinelantean Ponies used and that it could still be hidden within the sunken city. He reasoned that there is a book called the King's Journal that has been seen throughout history that would contain a detailed road map to the city and believes that the book is last found by Misako and Gyro which Yuna and her friends showed it to them. The King's Journal/The Journey to Equinelantis begins Just as Yuna and her friends gave the mysterious book to her mother and aunt, They discovered it's The King's Journel they found. The 2 alicorns then share the book with the others, And they decide to go on a quest to find Equinlantis. Then, They decide to invite some old friends to join them on the quest including the others from Springfield, Oregon, Quahog, Rhode Island, Stoolbend and Langley Falls, Virginia, And 30th Century New York City as Scrooge McDuck begins to lead the expedition with Milo Thatch and his team. Going Out at Sea with the Submarine/The Kraken Attack Soon, Everyone was on a ship above the Pacific ocean. Inside the ship, There was a great submarine. Then, They meet with Milo Thatch, his friends, And a few others joining their journey to the lost city. And Zapp Brannigan introduced himself as captian. Once everyone boards the sub, They set off for the start to Equinelantis. Along the way, Yuna noticed Kif Kroker being abused by Brannigan felt sorry for him. Just then, Princess Flurry Heart found Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf inside her saddlebag who wanted to join them on this quest. But later, Everyone were soon attacked by a cybernetic kraken that guards the outside of Equinelantis. But soon, They escaped on board mini-subs and soon reached the aceant highway that would lead to Equinelantis. Traveling through the tunnel/Making their way to Equinelantis At last, Everyone get organized as the quest for the lost kingdom begins. As they countinue the road, They found the entrance to Equinelantis. With Celestia and Luna using the King's Journel for their guide, They are making fine progress. But they do run into a few obstacles, Such as a huge cricket and a giant road block. Then, They soon came to an old clearing just near a bridge with a odd glowing thing coming down from the ceiling. Setting up camp for the night/Yuna's conversation with a few friends Later that night, The group made camp for the night. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna then shared how there was a page missing from the journel. And after Yuna shares a few stories with a few friends from the group, They turned in for the night. Princess Yuna gets a huge wake up call/Fire! Then, Some strange figures came to the camp and scoped the place but fleed when Yuna had woken up. But then, She inadvertently woke up a swarm of fireflies. But these weren't regular one, Everyday fireflies that made fire. When Yuna tried to swatted them away with a cloth and it touched one, It caught fire. Soon, Yuna quickly alerted everyone else of the danger and they all began to flee across the bridge. But then, The back of the brdige broke loose sending the whole convoy sliding down a hill and crashing into the bottom of a volcano. Luckily, The volcano wasn't active. The Healing Hoof of the King/The discovery of Equinelantis Meanwhile, Luna and Celestia had landed somewhere away from the convoy and got injured in the act. Then, The strange figures showed up again. Their leader saw that they were injured and used his diamond necklace to heal them. But then, The sound of the machines' engines spook the figures away. As Luna and Celestia chased them and see a light, They come out fo the mountain side followed by everyone else. They all are shocked to see Equinelantis, Scrooge McDuck fell for the sight of the view. Then, Everyone were encounterd by the same mysterious figures as Luna manages to communicate with them. Then, Their leader removes his armor. When Princess Luna introduces herself and Princess Celestia, The figure reveals to be King Sloar Flare, Their long lost father. As the 3 alicorns all share an embrace, Everyone else is confused over the matter. Celestia and Luna then introduces Cadance to their father and introduces Hiro, Snowdrop, And Yuna to him, The rest of the group introduce themselves to the old king. Meeting Emperor Lunarlight/The Power of the City Secrets Soon, King Solar Flare escorted the group to the Main Thorne Room and introduces them to Emeperor Lunarlight, Princess Celesta and Princess Luna's grandfather. But sadly, The poor Emperor is getting weak, And dying. But, He was surprised to see Luna and Celestia again. He told King Solar Flare to them and show their friends the city, SpongeBob and Patrick are amazed by the Equine's bubbles, Amy Kroker, Leela, Marge Simpson, Lois Griffin, Bonnie Swanson, Donna Brown, Francine Smith, Squidward Tentacles, Rarity, James, And Zoe Trent are enjoying their SPA. While Peter and the guys are amazed by there booze. Olaf is amazed by a summer paradise. Fluttershy has find many of the kingdom's animals intresting. Scrooge McDuck, Stanley Pines, Eddy, And Mr. Krabs have find lots of jewels, money, treasures, And jaw breakers. Stewie, Edd, Sandy Cheeks, Gyro Gearloose, Ludwing Von Drake, Professor Ned, Professor Farnsworth, The Miner Trains, And the Planet Trains are instrested in the amazing technology of the city. Then, King Solar Flare shared with his daughters and granddaughters about the power of the city, And how he and many of the kingdom have lost their ability to read their own languge. And he wishes to find out about the histrory of the city, They then explore a pool of the secrets of the city and find out about the Heart of the City. Zapp's true colors/The Nightmare Family, Bill and the Fearsome Crooks arrived As the four alicorns returned to the surface, They see Zapp Brannigan and his men armed along with Mr. Burns, Sideshow Bob and Ernie the Giant Chicken. And Zapp revealed that he has stolen a page from the book, And secretly lead the Fearsome Crooks, Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron and Queen Chrysalis to the city and freed he Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher from Tartarus. The alicorns then figure out that they're after the Scared Diamond. They invade the throne room and Zapp ordered Ernie to beat Emperor Lunarlight and demands him where the diamond is. He then threatens to shoot him and gives him the count of 10 to tell him. But before he can say "10" Zecora uses one of her leg rings to get his gun out of his hand. Then, Zapp discovered the location of the secret way to the diamond. He took Scrooge, Yuna, her mother, aunt and grandfather, And Sideshow Bob to the bottem, And asks Scrooge how to get the diamond, But he doesn't know. Then, King Solar Flare is choosen by the diamond, And he is bonded to it and has turned into it. Trivia *The film marks the first ever appearance of King Solar Flare, Emperor Lunarlight and Equinelantis. *Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf will stowaway in a submarine. *Scrooge McDuck leads the expedition to Equinelantis. *Mr. Burns, Sideshow Bob and Zapp Brannigan will secretly plan to take the Heart of Equinelantis *Waylon Smithers and Kif Kroker will switch sides with the expedition team for good. Songs and Scores #Music Score: Atlantis: The Lost Empire - The Submarine Scenes # Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225